dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhong Hui
Zhong Hui (rōmaji: Shō Kai) is a military general who served Wei and is Zhong Yao's second known son. He is fabled to have been a descendant of Zhongli Mei (鍾離昧), a general who once served under Xiang Yu. Valued for his passionate studious nature, he befriended Jiang Wei after the collapse of Shu and rebelled against the Sima family. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Wei NPC since Dynasty Warriors 2. His character's height for the franchise is 175 cm (close to 5'9"). Fans voted him to tenth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. Role in GamesEdit Dynasty WarriorsEdit In the Dynasty Warriors series, Zhong Hui often appears as an officer for during the twilight battles for the kingdoms such as Wu Zhang Plains and He Fei Castle. He used to serve under Sima Yi in earlier incarnations, but he often leads his own unit in newer titles. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he and Deng Ai are in charge of the catapults for Wei at Wu Zhang Plains. In the Wei version of the stage, Zhong Hui is the one that is needed to set up the catapults. However, in the Shu version of the stage, Deng Ai is the one that sets up the catapults as Zhong Hui instead arrives as reinforcements at the northeastern edge of the map and works his way down. His friendship with Jiang Wei is often not mentioned during the games, but Zhong Hui does implore the youth to lay down his arms in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends. For his playable appearance, he is a competent general who willingly supports the Sima family. He aids them in various campaigns against opposing factions in Wei, Wu, and Shu. When Jiang Wei attempts to invade Duangu, Sima Zhao orders Zhong Hui and Deng Ai to stop him. Zhong Hui personally leads the Wei army himself in an attempt to prevail over the veteran. However, his arrogance leads him into a trap and he is rescued by Deng Ai. He then begrudgingly cooperates with the other general. He is later seen accompanying their leader to quell Zhuge Dan's Rebellion. His contribution to the battle is telling the Wu forces of Zhu Yi's death by their leader's hand, coercing their surrender to Wei. Zhong Hui suggests their immediate execution, but Sima Zhao refuses to resort to bloodshed. His bitterness while working together with Deng Ai is the reason why he willingly chooses the direct approach to end Shu. He leads a fraction of the Wei army to attack Yang Ping Gate. While Xiahou Ba attempts to stall their advance, Zhong Hui is the one who slays him. He is last seen leading subjugation forces into Shu. Zhong Hui's first Legendary Mode is a retelling of Zhuge Dan's Rebellion. His second Legendary Mode is his own rebellion as he joins forces with Jiang Wei and other former Shu officers to overthrow Sima Zhao. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Although he is usually an optional general in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, both he and Deng Ai star in a "what-if?" scenario in the seventh and eighth installments. After Shu falls, both generals unite with the remaining warriors from the fallen kingdom and declare independence in January 264. Character InformationEdit DevelopmentEdit As a contrast to Deng Ai, Zhong Hui was incorporated as the young elite character. He is meant to be the youngest character in Jin, designed to be the new wave of the future. His ego is meant to contrast him from other characters from the cast. PersonalityEdit For his playable appearance, he is described as a young, studious man who has the respectable ability to instantly read the battlefield. He believes himself to be an impeccable and almighty genius who is incapable of committing a single error in his strategies. Zhong Hui accepts his failures as a temporary lapse in judgment and will do everything in his power to not place blame on himself. Often bragging that he is withholding his true potential, he jumps at the chance to outwit his adversaries and to punish those who don't agree with him. Due to his arrogance and spiteful demeanor, there aren't many fellow officers whom trust him. His pride, however, wilts when he expresses his intimate adoration for someone and he is unexpectedly bashful. Opposite of Deng Ai in every respect, he has seething resentments for the veteran. His personal reasons for opposing Sima Zhao is not explicitly stated, but it's been implied that he rebels due to selfishness and pride for his own family. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares special conversations with Nagamasa, Mitsuhide, Aya and Okuni. He has a short fuse with the dancer's persistent flirtations, while Aya attempts to mold him and "fix" his personality through force. Category:Characters Category:Jin Warriors Category:Confederate Officers